Happy Freakin' Valentine's Day
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Sasuke cheated. Naruto found out. Not a good way to start Valentine's Day with your boyfriendBasically drabble.


Naruto walked happily down the dirt road that led to his favorite place in Konoha, Ichiraku. He was going to get some ramen for lunch, train, then go over to Sasuke's to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend. He walked into Ichiraku and saw Ino and Sakura there. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" he said.

"Oh, Naruto! It's you!" she looked surprised. She exchanged a glance with Ino.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to be like that.

"Yeah actually there is." Ino said. "Sakura and I saw Sasuke yesterday, he was with Neji."

"He was with Neji? What's your point?"

"Naruto! Don't you get it?" the pink-haired kunoichi shouted, "He was _with_ Neji, like on a date. They were kissing."

"He... Was... Kissing?" his bright blue eyes were wide. Sakura nodded grimly and Naruto was off, all thoughts of getting a bowl of ramen forgotten. He ran for a while, then slowed down as he realized he had no idea where Sasuke was. 'Probably off somewhere with Hyuuga.' he growled at the thought.

"You okay there Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw Genma standing there.

"Uh, I'm fine. Hey Genma, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Yeah I saw him going to that traiing ground with the posts and the memorial stone. You looking for some Valentine's Day sex?" the brunette man waggled his eyebrows, and the senbon went with them.

"Something like that." Naruto said, "Thanks Genma!" he ran off, leaving Genma to his perverted little ideas about what Naruto wanted to do. '_That_ training ground, the one where we became ninjas. The one where we became lovers.' he thought, 'Would he really do that?'

He entered the training grounds, greeted by the sound of shuriken thumping into posts. As he turned Sasuke came into view, landing from where he'd apparently been practicing attacking from the air. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, "Sasuke."

The raven looked up, smiling slightly when he saw who it was. "Naruto. You're early. I thought you were going out for ramen first."

"I was. But I ran into Sakura at Ichiraku. Then she told me something about you and I decided to come find you."

"What did she tell you?" The raven asked. He had completely frozen.

"She told me she saw you kissing Neji yesterday. Cheating on me."

"What?" Sasuke's head snapped back. "I didn't do that."

"Don't lie." Naruto growled.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, he trailed off. He couldn't lie. But he also couldn't just come out and say "Yeah I cheated on you with Neji. Sorry about that." There was no way out. "I'm really sorry."

"So you did then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well," Naruto whipped out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke, who barely had time to avoid it.

"What are you doing?!"

"You deserve it!" Naruto rushed at his boyfriend and punched im, sending him flat on his back. "Why'd you do it?" He stood with one foot on Sasuke, holding a kunai at the ready.

"I don't know."

"Sasuke," Naruto's tone was very warning.

"I'm serious Naruto! I don't know why I did that. I would never have wanted to hurt you."

"Then you shouldn't have fuckin' cheated on me with Neji!"

"I'm sorry Naruto!"

"Was that the first time?" Sasuke said nothing, "Answer me damn it!" He put the kunai against the raven's throat.

"No. It's been going on for a couple weeks. After that mission with him." Naruto began putting pressure on the kunai, "But yesterday was the last day! I told him I couldn't do it anymore! I told him I loved you too much to do that to you."

Naruto flipped the kunai and stood up, placing the weapon back in the pouch. "Then you never should have done it."

"I know Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Sasuke growled.

"Until I've completely forgiven you."

"How long will that take?"

"Depends how well the rest of the day goes... And tonight." Naruto grinned slightly.

"Well if you go by tonight, then you'll forgive me pretty quickly."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll be too distracted by the mind-blowing orgasms to be mad."

"Orgasm_s_?"

Sasuke nodded, walking over and taking Naruto's hands in his own. "I love you."

"I love you too." They walked back to Sasuke's house together. Later that night, anyone within a one-mile radius could hear the screams.


End file.
